


Of Interference

by MimiIvory



Series: Unfortunate Paths [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara goes insane, Child Chara, Dark, Frisk doesn't want it, Frisk is insane, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murderer Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist route means that Frisk can't hurt monsters, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), player is reader, the monsters don't deserve their happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: What happens when Player enters this world? (Nothing good.)Thank you, Trueguardians32.
Relationships: Alphys & Frisk (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Undertale Player, Frisk & Mettaton (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Undertale Player, Frisk & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Unfortunate Paths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Butterscotch and Blood and Dust





	1. Of Pacifism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueGuardian32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snips & Snails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209037) by [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp). 



> Pacifist route with a Frisk that is not okay with it is not fun. For anyone.

You came. You came and you jerked Frisk around like a puppet. You made more missteps then Frisk ever had, and didn’t have much of a clue what you were doing. You killed people, and you were sad, but then you came back and spared them again.

Frisk couldn’t do this. Frisk couldn’t play nice. Not like this.

Chara could, though. Chara liked it. They talked more to you than Frisk, but they tried to comfort Frisk.

As if their comfort means anything. Frisk and Chara were a team. Maybe they weren’t good people, but they gave up on being good a long time ago.

They were more determined than ever. It was like you were forcing them into kindness, and mercy. They don't want to be kind. They want to see the dust of those that would kill them so easily on their hands. They want the world to burn. They want to keep on destroying. But they can’t. 

Their determination burns brighter every step of the way. (Except the fight with Paps and when Mom baked them a pie, and when M.K. tried to defend them. But what does it matter?). They think that it might just be easier than it used to be. No, no, certainly. Because this word seems to be your plaything.

They don’t mind giving their name to Asriel, though. They hate the little blurb he said about Chara. They probably earned it, but Frisk earned it harder. At least it got Chara to stop with the platitudes for a minute.

When you leave, their determination seeps out of them. Chara’s still there, but quieter. Calmer. Almost peaceful. Frisk can settle for peace, if the only other option is to drown in the joy that the monsters have.

They take the joy from the monsters, if not their lives.

Asgore is not comfortable around them. Toriel doesn’t like him around either, which is good. They don’t mind making him uncomfortable based on the fact that he tried to kill them, especially since he has, and he couldn’t see past his own stupidity at his best. He, at least, can take a hint. Usually. Backed up a bit.

(Bravery would have punched him and made up by now. Patience might not have.)

They don’t like Mettaton. Mettaton is loud and bright and celebratory. Luckily they only tried to have Frisk on once, at which point Frisk made a couple of comments about how different his show was from the one underground, and got rushed offstage. That made Mettaton poof out of Frisk’s life easy as pie. Easier. They don’t like pie. Especially snail.

Frisk doesn’t like Alphys. Not really. She’s so caught up in the fact that she saved a couple lives that she imprisoned them forever. Frisk finds that offensive, on principle. She is also so consumed with herself, that she can’t do anything to help. And she burdened Frisk. At least she sometimes tries to help. But she likes Undyne, which makes all of her opinions invalid.

Frisk hates Undyne. Frisk hates Undyne with every spare scrap of determination Frisk has pieced together. Even you didn’t like being pierced through the chest over and over. You killed her once. Pity she didn’t stay that way. She reminds Frisk of bad memories. Toriel doesn’t try and bring Frisk around anymore. Undyne might get it at this point, although the whole date might have invalidated that.

(Frisk remembers when they were overjoyed that they finally were good enough to get Undyne to listen to them. Those days have passed.)

Frisk doesn’t like Papyrus. He burns. He hurts to be around, because he is so good. He is so good. He tries to cheer Frisk up. Frisk wants to shout at him, and tell him that he is too good, too good for Frisk, too good for the monsters, too good for the humans. But Frisk can’t. So they just eat the pasta and look away.

Frisk likes Sans. Frisk can tell that the feeling is not mutual. Sans had a code. Protect his brother, and don’t care. Frisk thinks that they might be similar like that. But their Chara’s gone. The one from the beginning, the one who refused to say that the monsters that killed them again and again were wrong, the one who encouraged Frisk’s stupidity is there instead. Sans doesn’t trust Frisk around his brother, but Frisk can’t hurt a monster. Literally. “Happily Ever After”, they guess.

Frisk doesn’t mind being raised by Toriel. They know who would win in a fight. Usually. And they lost most of their determination. No more stars, at least. They like cinnamon, but not butterscotch, and they hate snails. Toriel does not mind getting to try new things. Toriel tries to make up for shooting fire at Frisk, which is better than anyone else has ever done.

Frisk likes the kids at school. This is a new school, and once they learned not to ask Frisk about the monsters, they learned that Frisk tells the bloodiest stories. Some of them are even from Frisk’s imagination. Not all of them, do, but none of them have killed Frisk, so they could very well be besties with Rosie. Not like Undyne.

Frisk loves messing with the teachers. Ms. Irwin cannot pick up the pieces that Frisk put down, all the little things that they manage to slip through the stupid filter. The teachers don’t like Frisk. Frisk learns how to twist their dislike against them, and play with it.

Frisk doesn’t like most of the other monsters. They manage until they turn eighteen, at which point they leave a note on their mother’s door, and grab a ride from one of their friends. They can just say that they were kicked out for being nonbianry at the Safe Home, and start their life from scratch. See if they can find a fighting ring or something. Frisk is a good fighter.


	2. Of Neutrality

It was just like old times, for a while there. Lots of stumbles, lots of deaths. Got to kill Undyne a bit. Fun times all around.

They had less control even than usual, but that was fine. Chara was more unsure of themself, only narrating things, which was freaking weird. They barely even checked up with Frisk.

You fled their body a couple minutes ago. They are enjoying the sunset by themself.

Didn’t get to do a genocide, this time, but that’s fine. Frisk is just going to take it from the top. No resets, but the hole is still there. What are the monsters going to do, kill Frisk? Seems like a wasted investment. Universally speaking. Maybe their determination will be back once they fall down. Maybe not. Maybe the world will reset itself. Frisk just hopes it will bring Chara back.

The real Chara.


	3. Of Genocide

Finally. Sans is a pain in the butt to beat, but at least you seem to be enjoying it.

Couple of neutral runs. No pacifist, thank goodness. Frisk really didn’t want to chill in the sunset for any longer than they had to.

Chara is slowly coming back to their real self. It was painful, listening to them adjust, but they are almost there. Almost.

Just have to kill the king, and little Azzy. Don’t you remember, Chara? What he did to everyone? What happened to the little baby? What will happen to you if you don’t toughen up? Come on, you’re almost there.

You kill the king and the little flower. And then Chara shows up, in their full glory. Frisk appreciates the speech, but you decline. Really? What was all of this for, anyway.

Chara kills Frisk, and the player in one fell swoop. Frisk fades out, but they think their body is still there. Frisk feels betrayed for a moment, but you were being so dumb, and Chara was so strange, they can’t fault Chara.

Hopefully Chara has fun without Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments.


End file.
